Linger by princess estellise in Portuguese
by UmaOliveira
Summary: Kanda às vezes pensa que se amor fosse algo que ele pudesse escolher, ele teria escolhido amá-la. **Tradução**


**Aviso:** D. Gray _-Man_ e seus personagens pertencem à Katsura Hoshino. _Linger_ pertence à princess estellise (ID: 1426080). Sou apenas responsável pela tradução/adaptação.

 _Eu gostaria de agradecer a autora por me permitir traduzir uma história tão maravilhosa. A última atividade dela aconteceu há tanto tempo que eu estava sem esperanças de receber uma resposta. A notificação na minha caixa de entrada me deixou completamente extasiada. Dear, thank you_ _ **so much**_ _for letting me translate your story, it touched me deeply!_

* * *

Linger

*De acordo com o dicionário de Oxford, _Linger_ é a ação de permanecer em um lugar por mais tempo que o necessário, normalmente devido a uma relutância em sair.

* * *

"Você está tentando fugir?"

Kanda se encolhe, ombros tensionando. Ele se recusa a olhar de volta para ela, mas ele para por — por razões que ele realmente não — qualquer motivo. Ele para porque é ela. Porque Lenalee sempre teve esse poder sobre ele e ele não parece poder se libertar.

"Kanda."

A voz dela está mais próxima agora, bem detrás dele. Ela está próxima o suficiente para que ele tenha a certeza que ele pode se virar e tocá-la, tomá-la por seus delicados quadris e jamais deixá-la ir. Ele escuta o suspiro dela, resquícios da respiração provocando cócegas na parte de trás de seu pescoço. "Me responda." Ela diz, suavemente. A voz dela é como a chuva forte caindo na calçada, é como se ele tivesse treze anos de novo e a conhecesse pela primeira vez, como beija-flores em suas veias.

Kanda se contorce, virando na direção dela com uma carranca no rosto — essa é a sua expressão padrão. Um mecanismo de defesa constante. Ela afasta predadores e pessoas que querem (e tem a habilidade de) ultrapassar suas paredes de concreto.

Lenalee não hesita, nem recua, ou mesmo devolve a careta. Na verdade ela parece preocupada, sobrancelhas dobradas sobre o nariz enrugado, olhos brilhando em determinação. Kanda distraidamente percebe que eles estão refletindo as estrelas que decoram o céu. Ele se pergunta se o coração de mais alguém iria bater mais forte se percebesse a mesma coisa.

Ele cede com um suspiro. "Por quê você me seguiu?" Ele a dá um olhar de descrédito e a careta dela aumenta.

"Porque" ela diz, olhos se movendo de cima para a direita, tentando pensar numa resposta, tentando lembrar o que a levou a segui-lo em primeiro lugar. Kanda lê as ações dela cuidadosamente, e ela recomeça. "Porque eu queria ter certeza que você estava bem."

Kanda está entre se sentir tocado e querer arrancar seus cabelos.

"Você não deveria se preocupar comigo." Ele resmunga, girando em seus pés e voltando a andar em frente, continuando sua jornada.

"Kanda!" Lenalee o chama, ele escuta os passos dela na calçada e de repente ela está ao lado dele, seguindo seus largos passos com alguma dificuldade. "Eu não _quero_ me preocupar com você," ela o diz num fôlego, irritação aparente já que Kanda a virou as costas. "mas você sempre faz coisas sem pensar e você é _cabeça dura_ e —" ela respira fundo, se interrompendo. Kanda levanta uma sobrancelha, lábios retos. Lenalee suspira: "Onde você está _indo_?"

"Eu voltaria pela manhã", Kanda a diz, intencionalmente ignorando a questão. Ele pode enxergar sua respiração enquanto fala, indicando a queda na temperatura à medida que eles se afastam cada vez mais do local onde eles se hospedaram pela noite. "Se alguém acordar ficarão mais preocupados se você se foi", Kanda a informa monotonamente.

"Ah, por favor." Lenalee aperta a gola de sua jaqueta em seu pescoço, "Allen e Lavi estão nocauteados. Além do mais, eles sabem que posso tomar conta de mim mesma."

"Eles podem saber disso, mas isso não fará com que eles se preocupem menos com você", Kanda rosna baixo, apenas alto o suficiente para que Lenalee consiga ouví-lo. Ela estreita seus olhos para ele mas não diz nada, o oferecendo apenas uma silenciosa companhia enquanto eles caminham.

"Sobre o quê você está pensando?" Ela o pergunta quietamente, ainda com dificuldades para conseguir acompanhá-lo. Kanda desacelera intencionalmente, levemente, apenas um pequeno esforço por ela; mas não responde. "É por isso que as pessoas não sabem como fazer amizade com você, sabe" Lenalee repreende após esperar um pouco mais. "Você não compartilha seus sentimentos e age como se falar fosse um fardo."

" _É_ um fardo", Kanda diz. "Eu quero refletir sozinho e é impossível fazê-lo com _você_ por perto", Kanda diz de um jeito que é _quase_ amigável. Tão amigável quanto ele pode ser, ao menos. Lenalee rola seus olhos, cutucando o ombro dele.

"Você não precisa falar, eu acho", Lenalee diz baixinho. "Mas não afastar todo mundo pode te fazer bem."

Kanda acena rigidamente, principalmente para a satisfação dela, e funciona até certo ponto. Ela para de falar sobre ele e, ao invés disso, murmura algo sobre o quão frio ficou agora que anoiteceu; mas também menciona que _a lua está linda esta noite_ e que gostaria que nevasse. Kanda acharia a conversa irritante se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, mas Lenalee fala e tira o gelo de seus ombros, transformando seu estômago numa lareira, seu coração em chamas.

"Eu não tenho um destino em mente", Kanda a diz depois de um tempo, parando no meio da estrada vazia e olhando na direção da praça da cidade a alguns quilômetros de distância. Ele pode ver a água caindo em cascata do topo da fonte e escorrendo até a mola abaixo, e apesar de tudo, ele acha isso calmante. Ele imagina lírios flutuando na água. "Eu só precisava fazer alguma coisa. Sair do quarto."

Lenalee acena vagarosamente, e então vai em direção da mão dele e a segura. É mais um gesto amigável que romântico — seus dedos não estão entrelaçados e a palma dele dificilmente roça na dela. Eles estão ligados, e ainda assim deslocados. É como se Kanda estivesse segurando-a enquanto ela tenta se aproximar.

Kanda às vezes pensa que se amor fosse algo que ele pudesse escolher, ele teria escolhido amá-la. Ele teria escolhido amá-la mil vezes, a beijado à luz do dia, passado seus dedos pelos cabelos dela, aprendido cada parte dela, abrindo-se para ela e a deixando ver seu verdadeiro eu — o garotinho assustado dentro da casca de um homem.

Ele poderia tê-la deixado consertá-lo, ou repará-lo, ou salvá-lo. Entrelaçar seus dedos.

"Você quer ficar sozinho?", Lenalee pergunta, braços afastados, sua mão ainda na dele. Ela o olha de lado, preocupada, assustada, imaginando. Brevemente, ele pensa que a ama. Que ele poderia amá-la para sempre.

"Vá dormir um pouco", ele a diz. Ela permanece por um momento, olha na direção dele com seus grandes olhos e aperta a mão dele antes de soltá-la. Ela volta sozinha, e Kanda está satisfeito por ela não ter notado que ele havia intencionalmente evitado sua pergunta.

..

 _fin._


End file.
